


Prima Nocte

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dark Jon Snow, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow is a Dragonrider, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Ned Stark is Not A Fan of The Targaryens, R Plus L Equals J, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: The night of her upcoming wedding with the heir of Storm's End, Arya Stark receives the visit of her cousin, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 114





	Prima Nocte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilie_L_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/gifts).



**Ned Stark**

Tonight is a good night for Ned Stark, the great hall of Winterfell is bursting with laughters, Lords from all over the North and the Stormlands are gathered. His little girl is finally becoming a woman, for years he has been heated alive with worries, worrying at the thought that Arya was too much like his late sister, like Lyanna, wild and irresponsible like her.

And wild she is, yet unlike Lyanna, his little girl is doing her duty, for the North and for House Stark. Tonight a great sense of satisfaction is washing over him as he watches Arya smiling at the young lad he chose as husband for her. Gendry is whispering something to her ear and she is laughing. **THIS** is right! This is what should have happened. Of-course, Cat' was against the match, but she has always wanted a match between Jaehaerys and Arya or even Sansa... Never! He thinks fiercely, Sansa is promised to the Bolton's heir and his plans for Arya couldn't possibly involve Jaehaerys. 

Gendry is maybe a bastard, a legitimized one, thanks to King Rhaegar, and even if Cat' with her views on bastards can't stand him, he's a good lad, his father's son. Robert, his friend, his brother really, is long gone thanks to the damn Targaryens, but Stark blood and Baratheon blood are finally coming together. Yes, tonight is a good night!

In the center of the Hall, Robb is dancing with Alys, his wife. It still a bit strange to see Robb without his second shadow, his best friend. Whitout Jaehaerys. His nephew's absence could have been the only sore point of the night. After all, Jaehaerys spent years in the North, here at Winterfell. For a long time he thought that his nephew was the only good thing coming out of the failled rebellion... Sadly and despite his best efforts, Jaehaerys is a Targaryen, through and through. All those years, those years trying to set the boy right, waisted.

When Jaehaerys's aunt did the unthinkable, brining back dragons to life, he had hoped that Jaehaerys would be spared. He prayed the Gods that only the mad King's daughter and Rhaegar's other children would end up as riders of monsters.

His prayers useless... Like his aunt and his sister, Jaehaerys is a dragonlord. A ruthless and deadly one. He heard of Jaehaerys campaign of terror throughout Essos. He had nightmares about the fate of Pentos, the entire city burned to the ground by Jaehaerys. All those men, women and children. All this blood on his nephew's hands. Even the blood of his own brother, of Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen. His nephew a Kinslayer, he never felt such shame before. At the end of those nightmares he's back at the Tower and he is smothering a babe... How many lives could have been saved ? 

So despite his close bond with Arya, Jaehaerys's absence is a good, a very good thing. This night is for Starks. A Targaryen has no place here, not tonight.

Arya and Gendry are in the center of the Hall now, dancing at the sound of 'the Maid and the Bear'. Aye, despite his sister shortcoming, their family has survived and now, the Starks thrives!

He's talking with Ser Rodrick when a guard is entering the great Hall, the poor man is breathless and sweaty. Ser Rodrick immediately heads towards the guard. They are talking for a few moments before Rodrick is coming back in a hury.

"My Lord, a dragon has been spotted, a blue one." At these words, a mighty roar can be heard throughout the great Hall.

Dread is setting deep inside of him, a dread even greater at the sight of Arya's face. She looks simply extatic!

"Ser Rodrick, my nephew is coming. I want the guards to escort him to my solar. I don't want him here, not right now." Rodrick looks conflicted "My lord, its the Prince, I'm not sure..."

"Its alright old friend, do as I say"

"My lord!" says Rodrick before leaving the great Hall.

"Father, it must be Jaehaerys" Arya is dragging behind her a reluctant Gendry "you said he didn't want to come" she looks at her father raising an eyebrow. "Aye, I did say that" he says with a sigh.

"I know Jaehaerys is your best friend, but the boy you knew is gone" She needs to understand. "That's just stupid, Jae is family" she is insisting.

"Enough Arya, I have no time for your childhish antics. I will deal with Jaehaerys, go back to the feast"

"Dealt with him ?" she asks shockingly.

Arya, your father is right..." Gendry tries. "Shut up you bull!"

"Arya!" Ned Stark has just the time to shout his daughter's name before a powerful voice is booming throughout the great Hall.

"Uncle!" Ned Stark turns slowly, facing his nephew. Two guards are escorting him. Where is Ser Rodrick ? Why Jaehaerys hasn't been brought to his solar ?

His nephew's grey eyes are hard and cold. He is wearing a simple black tunic, with a red three headed dragon stiched on it. Blackfyre strapped to his side. How Jaehaerys was able to recover the sword, its a mystery.

"I have to say, Nothern hospitality is a bit of a letdown. How is that the household was not in the courtyard, welcoming her Prince ?" Jaehaerys's cold eyes are scanning the great Hall. The eyes of a killer, the eyes of a Kinslayer, Ned Stark can't help but think.

In the back of the Hall, his wife is whispering something to Robb who obviously wants to go to Jaehaerys. "Nephew" he says "we where not not expecting you, we are in the middle of the festivities".

Jaehaerys hard gaze is falling on him and Ned Stark can't help but shivers. "Aye, _the festivities_ , I tried to reach uncle, for the good part of the last year. My letters never answered, never getting any words from the North. Only getting words from your wife about the wedding a few days ago" Jaehaerys is nodding towards Lady Stark, while Lord Stark wears immediately a look of betrayal on his face.

"I did write you letters" Arya soft but strong voice is slightly breaking the tension and Jaehaerys's eyes are considerabely softening "Aye, little wolf, I'm sure you did".

Jaehaerys is looking around, taking control of everyone's attention in the great Hall. "Is that what the North has become ? Small minded men and women forgetting everything the dragons have done for them ?" Most of the men and woman gathered in the Hall are looking away, some are looking curiously at their Lord, Ned Stark.

"And you, uncle" Jaehaerys is facing him after a sharp turn. "I never took you for someone playing _games_. How wrong I was!"

"What does he mean, father ?" Asks Arya.

"What do I mean ? I mean that I had plans little wolf, for you and me" Jaehaerys says, smiling at his cousin. Arya is slightly blushing.

"Your father was quicker, convincing my own father, the King, to approuve of the union between you and the bastard." The lad, Gendry tensing while Arya is obviously confused.

"I fail to understand the logic of this move uncle" Jaehaerys says sarcastically. "I'm a Prince, a dragonrider, the most powerful man of the Seven Kingdoms and yet you would prefer for your daughter a bastard ?"

"I'm no basta..." tries a red faced Gendry. "A legitimatized bastard is still a bastard. Now, it would be wise of you not to speak again" Jaehaerys's voice is cutting as steel.

"I have only my daughter best interests at mind, Jae..."

"It is _Your Grace_ uncle, or my Prince. You have no right of calling me by my name." Ned Stark clench his jaws "Your... Grace, this is a matter for House Stark only. I have the King permission". Ned Stark says with a smug smile.

"But not my _permission_ " Jaehaerys growls "still, it was well played uncle, using my father's guilt against me".

"Words are wind, uncle. Yours, my father's words. But its fine, I'm not here to stop the wedding." Ned Stark is obviously relaxing at that.

"No ?" Asks Arya with a strange tone.

"No little wolf, I came here to claim my right of prima nocte!" Once again, Jaehaerys's powerful voice is resonning throughout the great Hall.

Arya's eyes are widening, the bastard's face is even more red if that was even possible and Ned Stark, well Ned Stark seems speechless...

"Your... Grace, good Queen Alysanne put an end to that practice. It is not possible for you to do such a thing." Ned Stark is struggling with each words.

"Do not dare to tell me what I can and can't do! I'm a Prince of the realm. If I fancy to restore that practice for this night, there's nothing you can do!" Jaehaerys's eyes are burning.

"House Stark will not accept such insult!" The warden of the North is looking at the Household guards.

"Be very careful with your next move, uncle. I will kill everyone here exept your children" Jaehaerys's voice is low, but there's such a silence is the great Hall, everyone can hear him.

Ned Stark seems shocked at first, but the man recovers quickly "an empty threat your _grace_ , dragon's fire kills with no distinction".

"I do not need my dragon to kill every fuckers here at Winterfell" Jaehaerys's hand falls on Blackfyre.

"Enough!" They both turns their heads at the sound of Arya's voice. There's tears in her eyes. "If that's what the Prince really wants, then so bit" she says.

"No!" Ned Stark and Gendry Baratheon are speaking at the same time. "It will not happen, not again. A Targaryen will not take a daughter of House Stark for himself again. The North will go to war for you, if need be". There's panic in Ned Stark's voice. "The Stormlands will stand with House Stark" says Gendry.

"You are all going to die" Jaehaerys is laughing "I will melt the walls of Storm's End".

"I said enough" Arya says while trembling " I will not have a war fought on my behalf" reaching for her father, she touches his face "you wanted me to do my duty, isn't it ? Well, this is part of it." With a glance towards Jaehaerys she is leaving the great Hall.

Jaehaerys is smiling "cheer up uncle, you are a small and spiteful man but if we are lucky, my seed will take root tonight" he gives a tap on the defeated man's back.

Before leaving he sees Lady Stark whispering something to a agitated Robb. However, he did not saw the bright smile she is giving to him.

***

The room is dark, with no logs burning in the fireplace, the the only light is coming from the many candles here. Jaehaerys is standing close to the bed, playing with the flame of one of the candle, using the tip of his fingers. Arya is near the door, her arms crossed against her chest, giving Jaehaerys a hard glare.

She is wearing a blue dress, her hair are braided and she is so angry that she is flushing, her freckles more visible than ever on her flushed pale skin. She's so fucking beautiful, at the sight of her, Jaehaerys can feel his heart beat faster and his knees are weakening. Part of him hates the feeling. He made himself the promise that he would never be weak again.

"So This is the room ? Where you were supposed to give yourself to the bastard ?" He asks with a barely veiled disgust.

"Don't call him that, he's a good man" Arya replies harshly.

"He's lucky to be still alive, that's what he is!" His eyes are lingering on his cousin. He can still remember the girl with mudd on her face and scraped knees. Now a woman is standing in front of him. "Did he _touch you_ ?" Jaehaerys asks, his fist closed, his knuckles white.

Arya rolls her eyes "its not any of your business... but I don't want you to hurt him... so no, he didn't touch me. He probably felt that he was not worthy enough, I think"

Relieve is written all over Jaehaerys's face "Good, maybe Lyalal will not have to eat a stag after all".

At the mention of his dragon, jaehaetys can see Arya's eyes lighting up. "She's quite a sight, you know" moving closer to his cousin, he can see that she is eyeing him suspiciously. "Just like you, I must say. I like you dress, I like your hair" Arya is blushing, just for a moment and its fucking adorable.

 _"You like it ?"_ She repeats, narrowing her eyes. "So what's you plan here ? To tear my dress apart, to pin me gainst the bed ? To have your way with me ?"

Jaehaerys was ready to touch his cousin's hair, but now his hand is stilled. "Don't be absurd Arya, I'm not going to rape you!"

"Then what's the point of all this ? I can assure you my body is the only thing you can take tonight!" Jaehaerys is smiling, a sad smile, while cercling his cousin. "You have never been so cold Arya. Certainly not with _me_. I remember the little girl who adored me. Always running after me and Robb, who wanted to hunt with us rather than spend any time with her Septa. Dare I say, the girl who loved me ?"

"I loved the boy I grew up with. A kind and compassionate boy" she says with sadness.

"I don't have such weaknesses anymore!" Jaehaerys's voice is hard but Arya can hear the pain behind that statement.

"But don't worry little wolf, I don't need to take anything from you... you're about to give yourself freely to me" Jaehaerys puts his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging his cousin, who is slightly trembling in returns. "Never" She says swallowing.

"You can lie to me, little wolf, but don't lie to yourself" he's whispering to her ear. He's so close, she can feel his hot breath against her skin. "Be bonded to a dragon, did wonder to my senses. I can _smell_ your arousal little wolf.

Arya is looking away shame written all over her face. "Well is you don't want to undress, I will have to start!"

She watches as Jaehaerys is slowly undressing, she would like to look away but she can't. He starts by removing his belt, resting Blackfyre next to the bed then his pants. At the sight of his obvious hardness through the fabric of his slip she feels her cheeks burning. When he starts removing his shirt, she can't stop herself bitting her lower lips, that his, until she sees a hugly scar on his chest, just above his heart. The scar is barely starting to heal. 

"What happened ?" she asks coming closer, touching the scar with a trembling hand. There's tears in her eyes. 

"I died" Jaehaerys simply says. 

"I don't understand" her voice is breaking. 

"People are so quick to judge isn't it ?" Jaehaerys says bitter " they always thought I wanted my brother's crow and after I became a dragonrider, well it only became worse. I never wanted a crown and Egg, he would have been a perfect KIng. Even after the birth of our dragons, he never felt any resentment over the fact that he was not bonded. He was just so happy, for me, for Dany and Rhaenys" Taking Arya's hand in his, he gave it a quick kiss

"Its funny, no one speaks about the death of Lord Varys, I guess no one cares about the death of a spider... I was there at Pentos with me and Egg, we were staying in the House of a man called Illyrio. A trap" he is touching his scar. " _The Blackfyres send their regards_ , that's what Varys said to me before plunging the knife in my heart" Jaeherys closes his eyes "before I fell, I saw a young man, he took Egg's head with a sword. This fucking sword!" opening his eyes he looks at Blackfyre.

"I woke up next to a Red Priestess, her name was Kinvara. You see after my death the Blackfyre tried to bond with Lyalal, using the magic of the priests. Didn't work out. all around me, the city was a burned mass grave. Carcass of burned elephants near by, Gods, I can still remember the fucking smell." Arya looks at her cousin, eyes wide.

"Lyalal was on a hill outside Pentos, our bond fragile. She was in a state of shock, or the damn equivalent for a dragon. We spent the next few moons hunting down the young Blackfyre throughout Essos. Kinvara told me that he escaped. When I finally got my hands on him... I took my time little wolf, turning into a Bolton for the occasion." He takes Blackfyre in hand "I even got a new sword" a smile is passing on his lips.

"We should tell father, Jae, I'm so sorry" she says almost in a whisper.

"I don't need his pity! He chose to let his prejudices destroy our relationship, I didn't came here to fix things with him. I'm here for _you_ " he says "and not just for one night, but for all the nights I have left".

Gently, he takes Arya head in his hands "You always wanted to be free, that's what I can give you" he can see something passing through her eyes "the world is not the same on the back of a dragon, there's is no limits, no boundaries, nothing is forbidden. That's what I can give you, freedom. All you need to do is to fly with me, the sky is ours, little wolf".

She looks straight into her cousin's eyes. "Then lets fly!"

During the night, the servants passing in front of the bedroom, they can hear many obscene sounds. Cries of pleasure and moaning.

At the first light of the morning, the people of Winterfell are woken up by the flight of a dragon outside. A letter is waiting for Ned Stark on his solar, the words of goodbye coming from a wild she-wolf, with the help of a dragon, she has escaped her cage and now she is free.


End file.
